Hungry Like The Wolf
by montypython203
Summary: Songfic smut! Post Tooth & Claw. There is something of a wolf about Rose.


_Title: Hungry Like The Wolf_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: Post Tooth & Claw. There is something of a wolf about Rose._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who. I do own home-made Doctor Who contact for my schoolbooks, which I am proud of. I don't own the song Hungry Like The Wolf either.  
_

_Warnings: Sex_

_Author's Note: Here it is, my first real attempt at smut. If you don't go for that sort of thing, I'd rather you avoid instead of read and submit nasty reviews. And those of you who do review (I hope there are many), please be nice!_

**Hungry Like The Wolf**

As the TARDIS flew through the time vortex, the Doctor and Rose stopped howling.

"Seriously though Doctor," said Rose. "The werewolf said there was something of a wolf about me. What does that mean?"

"You may have traces of the Bad Wolf still in you," the Doctor suggested. "Or, alternatively, he was picking up on your … animal magnetism." Rose laughed.

"No, seriously," he continued. "Rose Tyler, you're an animal." Rose slowly nodded, picking up on what the Doctor meant.

"Am I?" she said in a slow, sexy voice. "And what are you Doctor? My hunter?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Without taking his eyes off Rose, he pushed a button on the console. Music filled the TARDIS.

_Darken the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

"Rose Tyler, my prey," the Doctor said. Rose raised a hand and swiped it at him like a claw.

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

Rose walked up to the Doctor and tore his coat off, tossing it on the ground. She then did the same to his tie. He held her and kissed her passionately.

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

"I'm hungry for you," Rose growled, unzipping the Doctor's fly and taking him in her mouth. She sucked, loving his taste.

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

"Please … need you … properly," the Doctor moaned. Rose stood up.

"You'll have to catch me first," she teased, running through the TARDIS. The Doctor sprinted after her.

_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

"I'm gonna get you Rose Tyler!" the Doctor declared as he caught up with her. "And when I do, I'm going to make love to you!"

_High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

Rose turned around.

"Not if I get you first!" she said, pouncing on him. She ripped his shirt open and caressed his bare skin.

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

"The hunter had become the hunted," Rose declared. "And now I'm going to eat you up."

"You bad wolf," the Doctor said. Rose grinned and tugged off the Doctor's trousers. The Doctor did the same to Rose's tights.

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive, all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

"Permission to enter, Doctor," Rose said in her most posh voice.

"Permission granted," the Doctor replied. And they connected. The Doctor lay helplessly as Rose rode him.

_Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf_

"Oh … oh … DOCTOR!" cried Rose as she achieved orgasm.

"Rose … oh God, ROSE!" replied the Doctor. Rose collapsed on top of the Doctor, exhausted.

_Burning the ground, I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

As she lay beside him, the Doctor pressed a small kiss on Rose's forehead.

"The wolf has been tamed," he said to himself.

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf …_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Very short, I know. I just really wanted to use that song, and I thought the situation was kinda plausible. Anyway, for those of you who don't need to take cold showers now, review! _


End file.
